transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bunker Builders
Robots in disguise! Excise transforms into his sleek Cybertronian jet mode. Cybertronian Jet didn't participate in taking Mexico, but he /has/ been all out on patrol for a while. He also isn't fixed yet from when Crosshairs Crosshaired him because New Crystal City is so frigging hard to find and his nav-computer's +shark function totally doesn't help enough. Excise is currently soaring towards wherever Scorponok is. Combat: Monitor runs a diagnostic check on Cybertronian Jet Dreadwind is stood amidst the destruction and desolation of what was a hectic battlefield, as differing opinions clashed causing suffering enough to satiate the universal hunger, for a time. The Scorpostation is a small distance away from him but he makes no move to join the somewhat violent commander. Scorponok is resting in Battlestation mode near to the border of Mexico. All is resplendant and he is freshly repaired with a new coat of paint as a flurry of building activity goes on around him. He is displaying two massive flags too -- one Decepticon, one EVIL NEBULAN. Zarak is currently perched in a lawn chair on Scorponok's upper deck. His repair bays are open -- Scorponok's, not Zarak's -- and there is a /huge/ transformer sized picnic table that is -LOADED- with energon pie and drinks in front of him. "Excise!" Zarak thunders. "I see the /loyal/ Decepticons are among the first to arrive! As you can see, I demand the best . . and I give the best! Enter repair bay one!" Cybertronian Jet lands in front of the battlestation (aka the Scorpystation. Scorplestation? Battlenok? Hmm. I'll have to think on that, Excise decides). He salutes to Scorponok, though it might look like he's saluting to Zarak even though Zarak is a gross flesh creature. "Sir yes sir!" he says, heading into the repair bay to get himself some pie. "Is this gathering an all you can fuel-up affair, sir?" he asks as he eyes all the pies. Combat: Scorpstation runs a diagnostic check on Cybertronian Jet Combat: Scorpstation expertly repairs Cybertronian Jet 's injuries. Combat: Scorpstation is able to repair some of Cybertronian Jet 's internal systems damage. Combat: Scorpstation resupplies Cybertronian Jet with ammunition for his weapons. More than meets the eye! Excise transforms into his powerful robot mode. Bonecrusher trundles up one of the ramps, making a bee-line for the loaded snack bar. Being a Constructicon works up an appetite, even if you werent' at the big bruhaha the night before. The thickly armoured Constructicon tucks into the buffet, shoveling food into his mouth like it's going out of style. This /MIGHTY FORTRESS/ is known as the /SCORPSTATION/. Either way, Excise will find himself mauled by a variety of implements on cables that are roughly reminiscent of a school girl in a bad hentai. But it is a fairly complete job -- and fast! Repairs, reloads, even a repaint. Fortunatly in the right colors. Zarak turns to peer at Bonecrusher. But he never says anything. He did invite all here, for /EVIL ENERGON PIE/. Dreadwind watches the repairs and building work that goes on trying to fortify the area for the inevitable second assault from the Autobots and their pet humans. It won't be enough and Dreadwind will be forced once more to fight, to maim, to kill, it's all so depressing, all that effort wasted. Scorpystation sounds cuter, though. Just as Excise is reaching for a particularly tastey looking pie, instruments pop out of the walls and grab him !), ravage him (oh my), and otherwise give him a good once over (*faint*). By the time the whirling doohickies vacate the area, Excise is fully repaired and half the pie is gone. The remaining half is still in his hands, as he eats (or drinks or whatever one does with an energon pie). "Thanks Scorpystation!" he says. Monitor flies in after spending the last hours inspecting the border. The construction of the defense system are just starting but at least the insecticon got to shoot at the couple of illegal emirgrant. The US government should thank him! It was fun but now he's running low on energon and that's why he goes back to Scorpstation even though he doesn't trust Zarak nor Scorponok at all! Indeed, Excise is ravaged. By Ravage. Isn't this such Overkill? Why, it's a real Slugfest there. Anyway, he is not a Scorpystation but he chooses to ignore this ignomity! "Affirmative." He adds. "What is your operational capacity? Do you feel better?" Odd, it's almost like he cares. Not necessarialy, though. He's also tracking Dreadwind. Pondering taking a potshot with his Sonic Cannons. Pondering. Monitor is detected via OVER THE HORIZON RADAR. "Are there any other supplies that you /LOYAL/ Decepticon troops require?" Zarak asks. This is even to Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher jams one last giant chunk of energon into his pie-hole with one greasy fist. "Mrph mmmph mphrm!" He adds on top of Excise's thanks. He gulps loudly, and wipes his face with the back of his hand. The cleanliness this supplies is minimal. "Right, now back to work! Those slagged concrete blocks aren't going to move themselves!" Bonecrusher adds. The thick Decepticon descends the ramp, and transforms, heading back to work clearing the area of debris, and moving useful materials around so they can be used later... for evil construction! Bonecrusher turns into the dreaded KILLDOZER! No, wait, just a regular bulldozer. "Yes sir, I definitely do," Excise confirms, taking another bite of the energon pie. He feels better because of the pie and not the repairs, but maybe they are somehow related? He swipes another energon pie since the first one is almost consumed, walking out of Scorponok's repair bay. Following after Bonecrusher towards the concrete blocks, he hmmms, "Wait, what if you used your skills of construction to install legs on the concrete blocks? Then they c ould move themselves." Dreadwind stands where he is, an immobile statue to superior Decepticon design and construction. He is of course oblivious to Scorpostation targetting him and considering having another go at annihilating him from existance. Then again he wouldn't care even if he did know, as death would be the final release from the suffering of this existance and therefore something of a relief, if only for a brief moment. Bonecrusher would think the Decepticons as a whole would know which Constructicons can build amazing technical marvels, and which are only good for lifting heavy objects. Bonecrusher is, of ocurse, the latter. "My skills don't involve building wimpy little legs! I either MOVE it, or BLOW IT UP." Zarak sits back in his lawn chair and crosses one leg over the other; slurping quietly at his lemonaid. This is the life. He's secretly pondering how to make himself profit from this Mexico thing and he has every little idea. "So, Excise." The Nebulan states to him. "You missed the most /fantastic/ battle last night. You would have been proud to be involved. Wherever were you? Word of the Exploits of the /MIGHTY EXCISE/ reached all the way to Nebulous." Now, for his part, Scorponok is bored and is still bracketing Dreadwind with his sonic cannon battery. Excise, or Monitor or anyone nearby might notice the adjustments that the normally manually aimed turret is making and who it's pointed at. Excise throws his hands up into the air, "Well geez, sorry for trying to make a simple suggestion!" He abandons Bonecrusher to his tedious, block moving duties and wanders back to Scorponok, starting on his second energon pie. As Zarak addresses him, Excise has to fight the natural Decepticon instinct to tell the fleshling to go piss off. One of these days he's going to slip up on that regard... "Yeah, sorry about that mighty Scorponok. I was assigned on patrol duties during the battle. I heard it was very terrific, though! You guys moped the floor with those disgusting fle... uh, fleeing EDCers and Autobots." His optics dart left and right. He sees the sonic cannon moving around, but since it isn't aimed at him, he's ok with it. Zarak beckons Excise forward with a wave of his hand. "Excise!" He whispers. "You should demonstrate how mighty you are. You see that Glowing Red Button on the turret controls? You should totally press it. It would be /AWESOME/." Whoever said that Zarak and Scorponok were not cruel and horrible individuals. "That said -- I imagine you will /NOT/ miss an oppertunity like that again?" The hustle and bustle of construction work as well as the impromptu bad guys ball going on at Scorpostation, seems like a far distant world to Dreadwind. A place he cannot reach without the aid of others, but for him there is no one to help, no friends, no allies, no one that even cares that he continues to exist, it's so depressing. Excise finishes off the second pie. He gets a serious, grim look on his face as Zarak speaks to him. "Well Zarak, you know I am all about doing things that are awesome," he says as if this was of the most utmost importance. He steps over to the red button, and without a second of hesitation, presses it. Kup has left. Hook has arrived. Bonecrusher is working away, using his titanic strength to level the area and clear away debris, courtesy of last nights bombing run. Black smoke puffs out of hissmokestack as he strains away, and over the rumble of his motor one can hear him grumbling about... Something. Hook arrives on scene not having participated in the assault of yesterday because large scale destruction is beneath him unless he is leading the Constructicons as the head of Devastator. He has a datapad with him in order to discuss designs with the officer in charge of this project. Out of the corner of his visor he spots Bonecrusher working at clearing and flattening the place. He gives his brother a little nod and starts taking measurements of the area. Cue TIE-Fighter air-cutting fly by sound effect as Scorpion model space ship cruises down through the atmosphere on aproach of the newly acquired Decepticon property. Braking thrusters fire and it slows down rapidly before coming in for a landing. The vehicle before you transforms, revealing the Decepticon soldier Fragment. Excise has left. Astrotrain says, "I really -really- hate space bugs." Bonecrusher grumbles some more, about a certain blade-weilding triple-changing know-it-all that is probaly named Excise. The bulldozer crawls along on it's rugged tracks, making short work of clearing rubble aay, because hey, that's what bulldozers are for. Dreadwind says, "They are very troublesome especially when they start to eat through your hull and draining your energon, if you pick one up you end up crippled and alone in the middle of nowhere with no hope for rescue." Combat: You set your mode 2 name to 'Bulldozer '. Reflector says, "Just as long as it isn't the Giga Shadow, I don't care about them one way or the other." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Which space-bugs?" Astrotrain says, "I always get these hives of fraggin space wasps trying to build a nest in me or something." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Fire is the cleanser." Reflector says, "Unless they're Fire Crabants of Waskilion 1." Dreadwind says, "It's the infested micrometeorite impacts that are the worst, they get right into you internals causing painful glitches and the rattling is annoying too." Hook begins drafting plans for static defenses on his PDA while walking towards Bonecrusher, something about his mannerism. Does not look like he is enjoying himself like usual. As he gets closer to Bonecrusher, Hook pretends to take more measurements. He keys his radio... Astrotrain says, "Yer just a regular bundle of joyful optimism, aintcha Chuckles?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Didn't you have a pet Sharkticon named Chuckles?" You receive a radio message from Hook: Something grinding your gears brother? Astrotrain says, "Yeah he uh, yeah." Astrotrain says, "We won't go there." Dreadwind says, "Optimism is just a device to blind yourself from the harsh truth of reality." Scourge says, "Astrotrain, smack yourself on the back of your head for starting Dreadwind on his tirade." Astrotrain says, "Hey I ain't taking credit for his cheerful demeanor!" Astrotrain says, "That's aaall him." Dreadwind says, "If you could only peer past the many veils of deception that are created by ourselves and others you too would see the dreadful truth." Fragment looks around for a moment, and then moves to take a defensive guard perimeter walk. His Gravel Gun drawn and at rest against his shoulder. "Mexi-hmmh." Bulldozer 's motor rumbles louder. "That Excise, thinks he can tell me how to do my job." He emits, smashing through a stubborn block of concrete with his bulldozer plow. "Phase one almost complete, where the slag is Scavenger and Long Haul? Dey's supposed to be here by now." The vainest of them all Dead End grunts "like you would know the first thing about truth." Dreadwind says, "I have stared into the darkness and seen the truth, it is all for nothing, everything is to create more pain and suffering to feed existance itself." The vainest of them all Dead End says, "perfect you gonna make us sit around a slag pit and hold hands too?" Dreadwind says, "Why? It wouldn't help." Hook nodsnods at Bonecrusher "You know the standard procedure with backseat supervisors? You just smile and nod and carry on with your work. We know we're the best at this sort of thing." He takes a quick glance over his shoulders to see if anyone is listening. He continues reviewing ideas on his datapad. Blueshift arrives from Panama Canal to the southeast. Blueshift has arrived. "Yeah yeah, I know the drill." The bulldozer seems to accent his reply with a grunt. Can bulldozers grunt? "So, what's the plan Hook? About all we've got on site to work with is concrete and smaller amounts of structural steel." Bonecrusher adds. Hook looks around and frowns at the materials available "Recycling crap and make it better is Mixmaster's department. Where the heck is he?" He looks more intently where they must build the defenses. "With what we have we can rule out the great wall of Mexico. But we could build tiny bunkers, automated missile emplacements and such." He begins smiling as an a plan appears in his mind. "Once you are done clearing the debris, we will need to dig small holes for bunkers and trenches from each bunker towards this area here." He points to a general area "I will get to work on setting up some sort of electrical relay and telecommunication's room so all those defenses can be operated remotely. I think it is a good start. Yup bunkers, trenches, power and telecoms room. After that we lay the cables and bury them." Bulldozers are not the best tool for digging holes. Hoever, careful application of high explosives ought to do the trick. Demolition is, after all, Bonecrusher's forte. "Alright, Hook, sounds like a plan." The bulldozer replies ,before rising up into Bonecrusher's bonecrushing robot mode. "I've got enough space cleared here to start laying in a few bunkers and some trenching. I'll start, um... 'Digging'." The Constructicon adds, and he begins to prepare a series of shaped charges, for some good ol' fashioned explosive excavation! The buldozer flips up into Bonecrusher! Hook nods and walk away towards a pile of materials to start sorting what he can use to build the walls of the electrical outpost and telecom room. When he has a big enough pile he starts getting to work building the first wall's frame. The demolition 'expert' Bonecrusher begins marching off across the construction zone. At certain intervals, he blasts a hole into the ground with his trusty laser pistol, and into each hole he drops a single shaped explosive charge. He lays down some especially BIG ones for where the bunkers are going to go, with smaller ones filling in between to create the trenches. When finished, He retreats a few paces to a safe distance. Well, it looks safe, at any rate. \ "Fire in the HOLE!" Bonecrusher shouts, which is soon blotted out as he presss the iginition, blasting all of his demoltion charges simultaneously; The roar is deafening, and massive plumes of earth and dirt and flung high into the air, and so is Bonecrusher! Hook adjusts the angle just soooo....the whole thing wobbles as the ground shake from the detonation. Hook frowns as his surgical precision is screwed up by the blast. He turns around to see if Bonecrusher managed to at least do his part of the job right. All he sees is dust and...where is Bonecrusher? A filthy rain of dirt and rocks plummets to earth, and the pitterpatter of stoines is interupted by a single loud THUNK as Bonecrusher comes back down. He is, howeer, no worse for wear; This is exactly the reason why he was outfitted with such impact-impervious armor! He shakes his head griggily, and pushes himself to his feet. "Perfect!" He exclaims, surveying his network of freshly-blown up holes and trenches. "Nothing that can't be done without the use of high explosives!" He paraphrases a bit, but close enough. He trundles down into his bulldozer mode yet again(what a useful altmode!) and begins clearing away soil and stone, tidying up the trenches and impacting the raw dirt into formidible earthworks and foundations. Bonecrusher turns into the dreaded KILLDOZER! No, wait, just a regular bulldozer. Hook mumbles something about lack of finess but hey at least Bonecrusher is compensating with enthusiasm. Hook goes back to setting up the first wall supports. Once the place is setup he will get to work on the fun stuff. Wiring and electroniics plus defense systems. Hook pulls out his welding gun and gets to work sending small shower of sparks now and then. "I hope the rest of the gang gets here eventually." "I wouldn't hold my breath," Bonecrusher the KILLDOZER replies. "They're probaly all on Cybertron, doing that thing with the windmills. Pfeh, they ought to be here, doing the dirty work." He grumbles, while doing his thing of shoving the dirt around, doing his 'best bulldozer in the world' impression. Hook says, "Riiight the windmill thing. Almost forgot about that. You know I was wondering why they went through all that trouble stealing them from fields. When you steal them the power goes down and the Autobot gets alerted and then they have to dismantle them, pack em and ship them. Why not just steal them in pieces in the manufacturer's courtyard? Thought it would be so much simpler." First wall is finished and second wall is well on the way." "Would'be been easier just to /build/ some on Cybertron. But that's what you get for leaving an engineering job up to a soldier. They're always steal-steal-steal, not enough GLORY in just BUILDING something for them, huh?" He says. Bonecrusher really isn't usually this disgruntled. Really. He plows out the last of the dirt, piling it up and flattening ti to form the base for the foundations. Hook nods "Indeed, you would think they would have some form of plan instead of just picking them off like they grow on trees or something." Hook kneels and makes sure everything is on the level before proceeding with the final welds of the second wall. "You know I was thinking...those windmills on Cybertron...I hope someone built defenses of something because they are field of targets begging for aerialbots to make a run at." Quickswitch arrives from California to the northwest. Quickswitch has arrived. Mindwipe has arrived. Buzzsaw comes ashore from the Gulf of California. Buzzsaw has arrived. You drop Construction Site. The groundwork has been laid for the Constructicon's latest evil building project, under construction by Bonecrusher(with Hook's supervision). Already a long line of trenches has been dug, the line broken by larger, deeper holes, next to which are piles of scavenged materials. The Constructicons are being frugal, re-using as much of the original border fortifications as they can. Bonecrusher's bulldozer mode finishes bulldozing the last of the earthworks into place. It may not look liek much, but it will serve as a base for the fortifications yet to come. Mexico! They do a fantastic Day of the Dead celebration. There are worse places that the Decepticons could have taken (or started to take or tried to take), Mindwipe has to admit. He wonders if he can convince Vorath to try some of those skull-shaped Day of the Dead candies? His Nebulan partner replies stiffly in the negative to Mindwipe. The bat wings down and perches on a nearby boulder to watch the Constructicon at work. He can still remember the original Crystal City, oh yes, Mindwipe can. This new work rather pales in comparison. A short distance away from the construction project is a gloomy statue, it seems that Dreadwind hasn't left the area since the cons blew the place to hell last cycle, who knows maybe he's on defensive duties. However he doesn't seem to be moving, probably still depressed from being ignored so much by the Autobots and humans, on the plus side he isn't talking at the moment. Quickswitch is walking out of a nearby concert shanty-hall, the orchestra pit that was dug into the rich red mexican soil is now filled with caulking, some of the hastily constructed canvas, tent, or paper walls, have blown away from the explosion of the amps during the encore of the LIVING WEAPONS and a few stray fireworks still explode out of the burning embers of the stage. Quickswitch frowns severely as he turns to survey the carnage. "The music was pretty cool, but the safety acumen of all those involved, was severely lacking to say the least." He says to absolutely no one in particular, because the concert was two days ago, and he has only now just finished making this area safe again. Just as he's about to leave the stage ignites in FLAMES again. Quickswitch lifts up his hi-tek Cybertronian caulk gun and squeezes the trigger, releasing only a tiny ineffective spludge. "Slag." He remarks. "I'm going to have to do something about that." He turns, and suddenly sees a vast array of trenches and undergoing construction that was not there when he arrived here days ago. "Huh. It's about time amnesty international took some credit for drying this country out and helped with the irrigation projects. I wonder if they have a hose I can commandeer temporarily..." His severe frown lightens to a taut, thin, red, line as he marches towards the site. Hook retracts his arms and transforms into his Crane mode. Crane returns to the construction site with a roof hooked to the crane. So that's where he was all that time. The sensors located in the crane arm help him make his delicate approach as the building as not THAT large by cybertronian standards anyway. Easy...Easy... Bulldozer continues his set tasks of preparing the soon-to-be bunkers; He does not notice the approaching LIVING WEAPON, as his bulldozer mode was not equipped with eyes in the back of it's little driver's seat thing. Instead, Bonecrusher begins to move concrete blocks into place to form the foundations of what will become fortified bunkers; You can't have a good defensive position without a good foundation! Quickswitch cups his hands around his robomouth unnecessarily. "CONSTRUCTION CITIZENS OF AMNESTY INTERNATIONAL. YOUR ADMIRABLE REBUILDING EFFORTS FOR MEXICO, SINCE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ARE COMMENDABLE. DO YOU HAVE ANY WATER?" He yells in all caps as loudly as he can, as he gets near enough to see construction equipment moving around. Giant Bat twists around on his boulder-perch as the loud Six-Changer shouts at them. Wait, he's a construction citizen of Amensty International now? That must have happened while Mindwipe was away. He quotes cheerily, "Don't drink the water. There's blood in the water." Don't look Mindwipe in the optics, either. You'll regret it. Crane gently sets the roof down on top of the building then transforms back into his robot form to solidify everything and make sure the roof is properly attached. A quick look at his PDA says the next steps are going to require steel tubes, cabling, fish. Maybe a chain-link fence with some barb-wire but it's been done to death. Classic and not daring enough Scrapper would say. Electrified barb-wire along with the fence. Yeah that might be cool. Hook writes it down as a side note when he gets to the fence. The green crane unfolds into the robotic form of the evil Constructicon HOOK! For once, Bonecrusher is glad to be in his bulldozer mode when an Autobot comes a'knocking. At least briefly, he can pose as being the simple, human-driven bulldozer that Quickswitch apparantly thinks he is. He is far too busy stacking concrete blocks like giant grey lego, and is glad Mindwipe has take to responding to Quickswitch's inquiry. His motor continues to rumble as the bulldozer shoves the hefty concrete into place, slowly but surey constructing an igloo-like bunker. Hook says, "Did I hear what I really heard?" Dreadwind says, "It's most likely a ruse to distract you from the real threat." Hook says, "If that is the case someone should get on the case and make sure the Autobots are not preparing a counter-attack." Quickswitch holds his arms out wide. Welcoming, until he hears about blood in the water. "And I've always been under the understanding it was just Dyssentary, in the water..." He refutes coolly, turning his attention to mindwipe. "Look, just help me spare this land any further scars caused by needless and reckless endangerment." He turns around to sweep his arms at the wreckage of the shanty-concert-hall, only to see a mushroom cloud of brown mexican dust, with raiders on horseback disappearing off into the distance. He turns back, after a momen of watching this, optics narrowed. "Who's blood? I'd hate to have to spend three hours of my evening on hold with the board of tourism reporting that." Giant Bat siiiighs and points out, as if this is obvious, "Well, I would have to do a /seance/ to figure out whose blood, exactly. And that only works if the spirit is willing. Really. Giant space laser from the sky. People die. It happens." Boomslang comes ashore from the Gulf of California. Boomslang has arrived. If you have addition log data from this scene, please feel free to append!